This invention relates to an inexpensive counting device which can be set to a predetermined number of counting cycles and used to actuate an apparatus such as a copy machine.
There are many variations of mechanical counting devices presently available. A typical example is described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,052 issued Jan. 28, 1975 to Richard R. Collette et al. It is characteristic of this as well as the other counting devices to employ a series of separate register members or indexing members to facilitate the counting operation. These complex multiple and separate members inherently entail increased costs and subject the device to a greater probability of failure.